oscfandomcom-20200215-history
OpenSound Competition
For getting info about current season's Competition, look at OpenSound Competition (Season 28) page OpenSound Competiton (also known as OSC) is an online song contest held among active members of one of the social networks. In every season one member can choose one country (recognized or partly recognized) and one song. But the same country can be choosen by one member only once per year. The winner is chosen by online voting in participating countries. Region winned in the last season hosts all official parts of the next season. History The idea, official name etc. were invented at the first administration meeting on 7-th January of 2012. But the official opening ceremony was held on 29-th January. In the end of July 2014 it was announced that new official competition will be added for the countries from the rest of the world. It got the name OpenSound Competition Rest of the World (OSC RoW). 'Administration' For this moment there is only one supervisor of the contest: Kirill Mazitov (Kiryl Mazitau). One of the first supervisors Yaroslau Shtayer (was holding first competition Qualification Stage) came out of administration after 2-nd Season Qualification Stage because of inactivity in the competition. In August 2012 Alexey Udachin also annouced that he came out of the contest's administration due to personal reasons. Rules If an application for participation doesn't match one of the criteria, it will not be accepted. 'Selection of the representers' The selected songs must: *be published not earlier than in 2013 *be performed in English or in one of the national languages of the participating region *be not participating or participated earlier in the Eurovision Song Contest or in Junior Eurovision Song Contest and in the National Selections 2013-2014 *can only take a participate in the contest representing that country which had this song in their national selection for Eurovision (only for songs from Eurovision national selections) **if the song for example isfrom the danish national selection - it isn't able to participate in OSC from Faroes or any other region except of Denmark itself *be selected by closed Jury selection or by opened with online-voting system *be not performed by the singer who will take a participate from the other country with the other song in the same season *be not performed in the competition earlier 'List of the regions what are allowed to participate' Past participants: * * * 'List of the regions what are allowed to participate in OSC RoW' Other regions are also allowed to participate in OSC Rest of the World seasons but are not officially invited by hosts. In past seasons following regions were involved as additional participants: * * System of the competition *4 countries with best results in the last season start their participation already from the Final Stage *other participants start from the Qualification Stage 'Qualification Stage' Qualification helps to find 22 best songs for being added to the Final Stage list. Usually from 58 songs 36 are eliminated. There are Qualification Stage First Day and Qualification Stage Second Day (11 finalists from each one). 'Final Stage' In the Final Stage 26 countries are taking participant: *20 from Qualification Stage *2 administration Wildcards from Qualification Stage *4 auto-finalists (last contest's Superfinal participants) To the next stage are proceeded 4 countries with best results in the final voting. 'Superfinal Stage' 4 countries take part in the Knock-Out stage. Two duels are created. The winners of each one continue with fighting in the Final duel for the first place, but all the losers get automatically 3-rd places (the loser of final duel is called Runner-up). Voting Until August 2016 the voting procedure was the same as in Eurovision Song Contest. Each country sent its own top-10 to hosts. So the leader got 12 points, runner-up - 10 points, then 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1. The system was the same for both Final Stage and Qualification Stage. In August 2016 new voting system was represented. From that moment full tops are prepared by each participating region or jury. Tops are merged then into 3 groups: Participants, Non-Participating Regions, Jury. Amount of regions in one group is multiplied with amount of participants of the stage and multiplied by 10. Then this amount is divided into squared average ratio of places of each country (using matrix described lower) providing amount of points given to each country by this group. Points from Non-Participating Regions and Jury are also multiplied with 50%, so their influence is lower than of participants points. Finally points from all the 3 groups are summed up and final result is presented. To avoid cases of targeted understatements 20-25% of lowest positions in each group are not included in calculations and special matrix used for average calculation is implemented: * Positions from 1 to 5 are accepted as 1, 2, 3, 4, 5; * Positions from 6 to 10 are used with difference step of 0.80: 5.80 (in a place of 6), 6.60 (in a place of 7), 7.40 (in a place of 8), 8.20 (in a place of 9) and 9.00 (in a place of 10); * Positions from 11 to 15 are used with difference step of 0.60: 9.60, 10.20, 10.80, 11.40 and 12.00; * Positions from 16 to 20 are used with difference step of 0.40: 12.40, 12.80, 13.20, 13.60 and 14.00; * Positions from 21 are used with difference step of 0.20: 14.20, 14.40, 14.60, etc. 'Special voting system in the Superfinal Stage' Until August 2016 following way was used to calculate superfinal start points: if country №1 receieved more points in the final voting than the country №2 - so №1 gets - 3 points, №2 - 1 point or 0 (if it was no points); if №1 and №2 receieved 0 points and 0 points the situation is in the last stage the same. Since August 2016 new system is used where each regions final voting is analyzed and following points are provided to 2 countries taking part in a duel: * if both country ABC and country XYZ aren't in top-20 of the voting - they both get 0 points; * if both countries (ABC and XYZ) are in top-20 and difference in places between them is less than 5 places (matrix described in "Voting" section is also used here) - they both get 2 points; * if both countries (ABC and XYZ) are in top-20 and difference in places between is more than 5 places (matrix described in "Voting" section is also used here) - ABC gets 3 points (if its position is higher) and XYZ - 2 points. 2 exclusions are implemented: # if XYZ isn't in top-20 and ABC is and the difference in places is less than 5 places (matrix described in "Voting" section is also used here) - XYZ gets 0 and ABC gets 1 point; # if XYZ isn't in top-20 and ABC is and the difference in places is more than 5 places (matrix described in "Voting" section is also used here) - XYZ gets 0 and ABC gets 2 points. And 2 final aspects have to be mentioned: # Sums of start points got from Non-Participating group and Jury group are multiplied with 50%; # Competitors also get points in accordance with each other tops. If ABC put XYZ in its top-5 - XYZ gets 2 points. If ABC put XYZ in lower than 20-th place - XYZ gets 0. If ABC put XYZ between those two scenarios - XYZ gets 1 point. Hosts and winners | Season 1 | , Copenhagen | - Kelly Clarkson - "Stronger" |- | Season 2 | , Pristina | - Conchita Wurst - "That's What I Am" |- | Season 3 | , Vienna | - Reidun Sæther - "High On Love" |- | Season 4 | , Bergen | - Rebecca Stella - "Give Me That O" |- | Season 5 | , Malmö | - Within Temptation - "Shot In The Dark" |- | Season 6 | , Edinburgh | - Soluna Samay - "Come Again" ' |- | Season 7 | , Mariehamn | ' - Britney Spears - "I Wanna Go" |- | Season 8 | , Glasgow | - Delta Goodrem - "Dancing With A Broken Heart" |- | Season 9 | , Dublin | - Emma Marrone - "Cercavo Amore" |- | Season 10 | , Sanremo | - Mika Newton - "Come Out And Play" |- | Season 11 | , Monte Carlo | - Kim-Lian - "Break The Ice" |- | Season 12 | , Amsterdam | - Greta Salóme - "In The Silence" |- | Season 13 | , Reykjavik | - Jon Nørgaard - "Sidste Sang" |- | Season 14 | , Tórshavn | - Zara Larsson - "Uncover" |- | Season 15 | , Stockholm | - Anouk - "Kill" |- | Season 16 | , Rotterdam | - John Newman - "Love Me Again" |- | Season 17 | , Londonderry | - Jenni Vartiainen - "Junat Ja Naiset" |- | Season 18 | , Helsinki | - Sandra van Nieuwland - "Hunter" |- | Season 19 | , Luxembourg | - Carpark North feat. Stine Bramsen - "32" |- | Season 20 | , Aalborg | - Annalisa Scarrone - "Alice E Il Blu" |- | Season 21 | , Dogana | - Oonagh - "Orome" |- | Season 22 | , Balzers | - Kendji Girac - "Color Gitano" |- | Season 23 | , La Condamine | - Alex Marshal - "Si Je Pars" |- | Season 24 | , Cannes | - Bianca Atzei - "Non Puoi Chiamarlo Amore" ' |- | Season 25 | , Milan | ' - Emilie Esther - "Inescapable" |- | Season 26 | , Odense | - Smith & Thell - "Statue" |- | Season 27 | , Reykjavik | - Shane Filan feat. Nadine Coyle - "I Could Be" |- | Season 28 | , Sligo | - RAIGN - "Heaven Help Me" |- | Season 29 | , London | TBA |} Hosts and winners of OSC RoW | Season 1 | , Auckland | - Damaris Guerra - "Buscando Una Señal" |- | Season 2 | , Guatemala City | - Karlien van Jaarsveld - "Hande" |- | Season 3 | , Walvis Bay | - Delta Goodrem - "Wings" |- | Season 4 | , Sydney | - BRAVVO feat. Stephanie Cayo & Sebastian Llosa - "Let Me Go" |- | Season 5 | , TBA | TBA |}